


On Pins and Needles Over You

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Kingsman is a real tailor shop, Like Hallmark Movie Cheesy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining Harry Hart, Pining Percival, Sickly In-love Merwin, They are all tailors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Percival has landed a new job with Kingsman Tailors, snagging his usual morning coffee on his way. He is hoping to get there early, good first impressions and all. Except he bumps into a gentleman on the way out of the coffee shop, he's not expecting to ever see the attractive man again.Only to find out that this man is his mentor for the next four weeks, and the one Harry Hart. One of London's most sought out tailors. Splendid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> I got this idea after my shower today, it should be five chapters...should.  
> This is just a cute, cheesy, fun idea, and I'm hoping it can evoke some smiles.  
> Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Gifting this to a very dear friend, who happens to love Harcival (she created them) and deserves something cute.

Percival took the steps two at a time to his favorite coffee shop. Equal Grounds was buzzing with the Monday morning crowd. He was just able to get past their glass door, with just enough room for it to close behind him. The bell signaled another customer has entered, Percival could see the tightening of shoulders in the barista’s working.

The line moved quickly, as it usually did; he scrolled through his phone as he waited. He smiled at the good luck text his niece, Roxy, sent him and responding with their lunch arrangements for later in the day.

“Good morning, Percival. The usual?” A tall young man with unruly blond curls addressed him, he returned the polite smile.

“Yes, Andrew, thank you.”

It took only mere minutes to prepare his cinnamon caramel latte, with two extra shots of espresso added. Percival thanked him, adding an extra bill into the tip jar, scurrying past the bodies pressed tightly together in anticipation of their morning beverage.

His phone pinged with another text from Roxy, a series of emojis sent, some with heart-eyes and one that was clearly a bowl. It turns out his plans for Thai curry chicken would be most welcome. Percival gave a few big smiley face emojis, distractedly heading out the door and right into the body of another person.

The top to his latte flying off in-between them, hot liquid covering the front of his brand new, navy blue suit.

“Bloody hell,” Percival cringed at the scorch of the coffee against his chest.

Percival peeked in front of him, where his victim was now standing stationary, mouth gaped open in apparent shock, the light brown color of his latte staining the white cotton shirt underneath a navy pinstripe suit, which was just as equally saturated with the sticky sweetness.

There was a small scowl plastered on the man’s very attractive face, Percival noted the darkening to the left lens of his glasses. It took him a moment to properly register that patrons were awkwardly moving to avoid them. He gathered his bearings, and stepped off to the side in attempts to make room for people to enter the coffee shop.

“I am so terribly sorry, are you alright? Shit, I am so sorry, here, let me help you,” Percival insisted, the other grumbling a soft protest, but didn’t stop him as he helplessly tried to wipe off the moisture with a pocket square.

Harry delicately pinched the fabric of his shirt, and tented it away from his body in hopes to cool his now hot skin off; he felt anger begin to ripple through him. “I do say -” he began and was going to scold the man on looking forward when walking. Harry stopped short at the kind brown eyes looking back at him, nothing but apologies and regret in them.

Any snarky response he had was gone, Harry’s brain to mouth filter had broken as the man in front of him continued to talk. Harry could see his mouth moving, this should have prompted Harry to respond, but to be honest he was too busy staring at his face.

“Are you alright?” Percival inquired, concern lacing his voice. “Did you get burned? It was awfully hot.” He couldn’t tell if any major damage had been done, but by the way his skin was cooling off, Percival gathered he’d be alright. Percival knew from experience it would sting for awhile. “I have first aide training, I can examine you if you’d like,” he offered.

“Uh,” Harry mumbled lamely. “No. No, I am quite alright,” he assured him, and looked down at his suit, which would need to be sent to the cleaners. “I am unable to say the same for my attire, but it can be cleaned.”

“Let me pay for it,” Percival was already taking out his checkbook and scribbling down the cost of a cleaning for a bespoke suit. “That should cover it,” he handed the check over.

Harry’s face twisted with displeasure, “It is quite alright, just some spilled coffee. Enjoy your day.” He stepped around him, touching his arm as he headed into the shop to grab the coffees his co-workers were too lazy to get themselves, at least they had pre-ordered them. Harry would have to have some words with them later.

Percival stood on the steps a minute longer, shaking himself off of how that touch sent sparks flying through his veins.

*

Merlin jumped from the bang of his door closing, but continued his typing, ignoring the person who so rudely entered his office.

Harry stomped in, slamming down the to-go cup, the black coffee splattered onto an assortment of papers covering Merlin’s desk. “For pete’s sake, Harry,” Merlin grumbled, shaking off the documents, he was hoping the coffee didn’t stain them. “Good morning to ye too, ye grumpy bastard.”

“You and your husband should really stop and get your own morning coffee, you leave the house early enough.” Harry flopped down into the leather armchair, shucking off his suit jacket.

“Ye are always late, and ye live closer to Equal Grounds,” he said, never taking his eyes off of the monitor. “Besides, ye usually like to get there for a blueberry muffin.” Merlin peeled his eyes off of the screen, and laughed. “What the hell happened to ye?” His smile stayed in place as Harry scowled at him.

“I was going to get our coffee, and ran into someone on the way in,” Harry explained, checking his shirt in the mirror.

The white cotton shirt would definitely be stained, he figured he’d have to toss it. Perhaps he could get Roxy to work her magic, she had a way with removing the most stubborn of stains. He made a mental note to ask her about that later. For the time being he was shit out of luck, so he ran out of the room, and quickly returned with a new dress shirt and tie.

“Yer office is right across from mine,” Merlin reminded him as Harry changed his clothes. “Were ye on yer phone again?” He asked, quirking a brow in question, knowing full well Harry would have been browsing more clothes for Mr. Pickle the second, like he usually does before work.

“Perhaps,” Harry snuffed.

“Mm,” he hummed, taking the first sip of coffee that touched his soul.

There was a soft knock on his door. “Come in,” Merlin called, Eggsy peaking around the wood.

“Harry,” Eggsy got his attention. “Chester wants to see you.”

“Why on earth didn’t he call me?” Harry answered irritably, not particularly wanting to deal with the old man this early in the morning.

“Erm,” Eggsy mumbled. “We share an office, bruv, and he did call, you are in here.”

Harry’s face heated with a blush, “Yes, that is correct. And do not call me bruv.” He fixed his black polka dotted tie, and made a face. “You two just saw each other not even an hour ago, can’t you get a room?” Eggsy was now caressing Merlin’s bald head as they kissed.

“We are in a room,” Merlin deadpanned, Eggsy’s palm slid down to the back of his neck and rested there. “Ye don’t want to make Chester wait,” Merlin reminded Harry when he didn’t move.

“Heaven forbid,” Harry snarked, and left the two lovebirds.

*

Harry snagged his spare suit jacket before making his way to Chester’s office. He made sure to knock before entering, the older man very proper on manners and etiquette. Harry waited for the curt ‘come in’, entering and ensuring to close the door behind him.

“Eggsy said you wanted to see me, sir,” Harry smiled stiffly. He took note of a gentleman seated in front of King’s desk.

“Ah, yes, Harry. I was expecting you,” Chester motioned for him to take the other available chair. “I was just speaking with our new tailor, Percival. He has left Huntsman to join us. I wanted to properly introduce you two, as he will be working alongside you for the duration of his training.”

Harry grit his teeth. Chester knew he loathed training new staff members, especially when he’d saddled Harry with his grandson, Charlie, who did not last longer than a week past leaving from under Harry’s eye. Harry took his seat, tipping his head to the side regarding Chester, he could see the man in his peripheral shift beside him.

“Percival, this is our most seasoned tailor, Harry Hart. Harry this is Percival Morton, he has been a tailor for over ten years, and comes highly recommended from the Huntsman. Who I might add was dreadfully sorry to see you go,” Chester added to Percival, and beamed, enjoying the discomfort on Harry’s face.

“How do you do?” Harry asked, offering his hand, and froze in his spot as he stared coffee man in the face, and it was a very lovely face, indeed.

Percival’s smile was warm, despite his stomach plummeting, and shook the offered hand. “Pleasure to meet you. I admire your work,” he admitted honestly, mentally kicking himself for spilling hot coffee all over one of London’s most sought out tailors.

Harry cleared his throat after an awkward silence fell over them, his cheeks and ears burning as he realized Chester was still in the room. “Thank you,” he answered.

Chester folded his hands, and turned regarding Harry. “Now, Harry, he will be starting with you tomorrow. There are a few more documents Percival needs to complete, so do be sure to be on time tomorrow, hm?”

“Of course, sir.” Harry refrained from speaking through clenched teeth, and that took a surprising amount of effort.

“Splendid, that is all,” Chester dismissed him.

First order of business was to slip into his office and take a shot of the ‘64 Dalmore he had stashed there. Secondly, Harry was going to find Merlin, and freak the fuck out that the cute guy he bumped into this morning was his mentee for the next month. That was going to make for a very long four weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked into the dark shop, turning the lights on as he went through. He had never felt more sluggish in his life, and perhaps that had to do with the little sleep he had. All he could do was toss and turn, just thinking about Percival. Harry had spent the better part of his night looking the man up, and he was as good as they come with tailoring, if not better.

He flicked on his computer, it roaring to life as he sat, and waited the five minutes for the damn thing to even be usable. He really needed to have Merlin look at it, because heaven forbid Chester update anything in this place. It had taken a monumental amount of effort from the staff to have him even consider going online. If it weren’t for Roxy, they probably would still be advertising in the paper.

Once he read through emails, sending off confirmation for consultations, and checked his calendar for his appointments today, Harry set out to brew some tea. He was greatly disappointed to find that Equal Grounds was not open at such an ungodly hour. Harry could not blame them, if it weren’t for who he was training, Harry would have shrugged off Chester’s warning. Honestly, he has never paid the old git any attention in the past, but Harry didn’t want to give a bad first impression to Percival.

“Eggsy,” Merlin gasped in shock, a hand over his heart. “I feel faint, lad,” he says dramatically, a tiny snort was heard from his husband. “Perhaps I have had a stroke, is my face alright? I am seeing things, Harry Hart stands before us. Is he real?” By this point, Eggsy is in a fit of giggles, and Harry has given Merlin the two finger salute over his shoulder, back still facing them.

“Do shove off, Merlin,” Harry shot back, but he is smiling as he hands off a cuppa to his friend. “Chester did tell me to be on time.” Merlin took the offered beverage, raising a brow as he took his first sip. “Don’t give me that look.”

“Since when have ye ever done what the old man says? And, Harry, I hate to burst yer bubble, Eggsy and I are early, that only means ye were really early. Did ye even sleep?” Merlin inquires, taking note of the dark smudges under Harry’s eyes, and then it dawns on him. A slow, wide grin begins to take over his face. “This is about Percival, not Chester,” he says smugly.

“Bugger off,” Harry grumbles. “Perhaps I am trying to turn over a new leaf,” he glares at Merlin as the man chuckles. “Some of us can change, you know,” Harry defends.

“I’ve known ye for over two decades, not once have ye changed, not for anyone.”

This piques Eggsy’s interest. “Harry has a crush then, yeah?”

“Do I look fourteen to you?”

“Ye act like it enough.”

Harry waves his hand in the air. “Whatever, go into your office and leave me be.”

“Tell me everything,” Merlin says to Eggsy, pressing a tender kiss to his lips before exiting their shared office.

“I will destroy your mobile as soon as I see you take it out,” Harry threatens, and Eggsy shoves it in his pocket.

*

Percival hurried through the front door, his phone propped against his ear with a shoulder. “Which would you like, darling?” He asked while climbing into the cab he had called.

“Just a plain black coffee, Uncle Percy, you know I don’t do those extra sugary things in the morning. I find them too heavy and end up bogging me down rather than perking me up,” Roxy answered over the other line.

He smiled warmly, “You were always like your mother in that respect.” Percival spoke fondly of his sister.

“I know, you tell me enough,” Roxy agreed.

“I never wanted you growing up without properly knowing her, darling,” Percival assured. His sister and her husband having passed from a car accident, he was left with Roxy when she was nine.

“I know,” Percival can hear the smile through the phone. He could hear shuffling on the other end, and a door opening, the chime of a bell in the background. “I’m at the shop now, I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright,” Percival answered and they hung up.

It went a little quicker than yesterday, but Percival was sure to leave a little earlier to beat the morning rush at the coffee shop. That, and it helped he had taken up downloading their app on his phone to pre-order his beverages. He’d have to thank Roxy for the recommendation later.

He was delighted that he was ten minutes early, Percival had always prided himself on punctuality. So, when Chester King had emphasized Harry Hart’s timely appearance, that had Percival a little skeptical. As he entered the shop, Harry was leaning gracefully against the counter, seeming to be addressing one of the senior tailors.

“Good morning, Mr. Morton, sir,” Gregory tipped his head in greetings.

Percival was able to meet everyone at the shop the day before, and he could tell he was going to like Gregory. He was an older man, around Chester’s age, slender with perfectly coiffed white hair.

“Good morning, and please, call me Percival,” he insisted, Harry finally turning to smile warmly at him.

There was something more about the lift of his lips, it was almost devilish, a slight sinister curve of his mouth. It had Percival’s stomach fluttering with butterflies, he had no idea why he found it so attractive. Or the way his carefully styled brown waves, flopped down just a tad by his left eye, was so attractive and there it was again. The darkened left lens of his glasses, Percival made a mental note to ask about that at some point.

Gregory’s eyes shifted between the two men, who were still gawking at one another like they had just received their sight back. “Percival,” he smiled softly, “I presume you know Harry.”

It was as if someone had smacked him, because Percival was now painfully aware he was staring at Harry. Who, as it turned out, was gazing at him as well.

“Ah, yes, we have met,” Percival smiles politely, and exhales when Roxy comes down the stairs.

“Coffee, coffee, coffee,” she chants, making grabby hands until her uncle hands her the to-go cup. “Thank you, Uncle Percy.”

“Uncle?” Harry does not at all squeak. His eyes shift between the two, scrutinizing the pair, and he can now see the resemblance.

“Yes, Harry. Morton?” She asked him as if it should have been obvious, only to roll her eyes when his face scrunched up. “Anyway, be nice to my uncle. Same place for lunch?” Roxy asked hopeful.

“Of course,” Percival assures her, and watches with affection as she disappears from where she came.

Harry inhales deeply, and addresses Percival fully. “We can head to my office, you will have your own once your training is over,” he continues to speak as he moves, Percival just behind him.

“Chester has had some renovations to the rooms, and all tailors will have their own offices around that time. I currently share one with our newest tailor, he apprenticed with me for a year,” Harry explains.

“That’s lovely,” Percival comments, taking in the dark green walls, they seemed to be embroidered with a pattern. He had taken note of that yesterday, but it was nice to absorb it all.

“This is it,” Harry gestured, allowing Percival to go through the door first. “Oh, for fucks sake, you two need to congregate to Merlin’s office.”

“Oh, my,” Percival blushed scarlet, looking to the ceiling as the two men in the room quickly parted ways from the deep snog they were so enthralled in. He could hear the screech of a chair as they moved, Harry sighing heavily.

“This is our newest tailor, Percival Morton.”

Harry introduces him to Merlin and Eggsy, who explain they are just a year into marriage, and to excuse their inappropriate behavior. Percival can’t help the grin that spreads across his face as the two look stupidly love struck at one another.

“Yes, we all know, do go away,” Harry shoos them off and settles behind his own desk, gesturing for Percival to take a seat in front of it. “I have looked through my emails and appointments, I only have one measurement today after the lunch hour. There is a suit I am working on, we can fill the rest of our time doing that.”

Percival listened carefully as Harry explained the motions of his average day. It seemed most of the clientele was under Harry’s tailoring. Harry had told him he transferred some clients to Eggsy. Percival was lost in the way Harry’s mouth moved, and the way he spoke so fondly of the young man he had trained.

He was getting bored from just watching Harry cut fabric, fingers itching to get his hands on the material and shape it with a pair of fabric shears. Percival yawned, and Harry looked at him from the side.

“Boring you, am I?” He stepped back, handing over the scissors. “Go on, then,” Harry stood to the side, watching the way Percival’s suit jacket stretched over the muscles of his back beneath it.

“It is very hard to watch someone else do all of the work when you are so used to doing it yourself.”

“Ah,” Harry said knowingly.

The long, slender fingers caressed the material that would be the arm of a bespoke suit jacket. Harry propped his hip against the work station, marvelling at the way Percival set up to begin the cut. He had already marked each piece, and Percival should have no issues following along with his experience.

Percival could feel the heated gaze of Harry on him, it sent his heart racing, a bead of sweat beginning to form over his brow. He is not at all the nervous type, and he had no idea why the man was causing him to be on edge. Percival lined everything up and began to cut, he heard a small intake of breath, and his eyes veered level with Harry’s trousers; he could make out the outline of Harry’s bulge. Except when his sight shifted, so did his hand.

“Shit,” he exclaimed, moving to the left of the dotted line, cutting the inseam too small. “Oh fuck me,” Percival muttered. “Oh my god,” he put the scissors down, and ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly fucking it up.

Harry stepped forward, and gathered everything. “It’s fine,” he assured. “First day jitters,” Harry said understandably.

“I’ve been cutting fabric for fifteen fucking years,” Percival said more to himself than Harry, and was angry he allowed this man to have an effect on him. Whatever that was anyway.

“We all have bad days, Percival,” Harry said calmly, as he pulled out the proper amount of fabric needed to start over.

Percival’s eyes blazed. “I do not have bad days, I was a goddamn sniper in the Army.”

That had Harry pausing, a thoughtful expression on his face. “How long?”

“About ten years.”

“Hm,” Harry hummed. “I would have missed you then, or perhaps we just didn’t cross paths. I was enlisted for a time, that’s how I lost my eye,” he continued to work as he spoke. “Any injuries yourself?”

Percival was distracted by the change in conversation that his anger for having screwed up was forgotten. “Only been shot once, in the abdomen. I lost my gallbladder because of it, not a huge loss. I can’t eat as much dairy, or beef,” he shrugged.

Harry had to laugh. “Yet you consume overly sugary lattes that contain whole milk?”

“You sound like my niece,” Percival frowned. “And I enjoy them, I only have one a day.”

“Your niece is the reason I might have an opinion on that,” Harry explained, lining everything up again, and looked at Percival expectantly. “Care to try your hand again?”

“Not afraid I’ll make the same mistake?” Percival challenged, but took his station. Harry smiled at him, it was warmer than earlier, but just as lovely.

“No. I’ll watch,” he left that, he really wanted to watch the way Percival moved, and how beautiful his hands looked against the black material, unsaid.

Harry waited for him to begin again, and came up behind him to situate his stance and hands better. His hand paused a moment over Percival’s, there was an electric shock from the contact. He could feel Percival go stiff beneath him.

“Better,” he whispered.

Percival peeked at him, a small smile playing on his lips. “I agree,” he said and continued on.

*

The next few weeks passed about in the same fashion, well, Percival was getting better at avoiding looking at Harry’s crotch while measuring, and cutting out suits. He was more comfortable at Kingsman, the staff was friendly, and, as he suspected, Chester was stuffy and set in old ways.

He was currently enjoying a cafe sandwich, from a shop down the street, with Eggsy. They had started taking lunches together after the first week, and he was grateful to have the break from Harry. Not that he minded being around the man, but all Percival did was stare at his face and forgot how to speak.

“So,” Eggsy starts around a bite of his turkey club. “What did you do before you were a tailor?”

“I was in the Army for a time.”

Eggsy lit up from that. “Oh, like Harry?”

Percival smiled softly, “Yes, like Harry.”

“My Dad was in the Army as well, that’s how I know Harry. He died when I was young though, saving Harry’s life and all. Sort of how I ended up here, but I really like it,” Eggsy added. “Harry’s a good guy,” he said after a moment.

“He seems acceptable,” Percival allowed. “What on earth are you doing with your eyes?” Eggsy was now staring at him with the oddest expression on his face, it reminded Percival of when a child got a puppy on Christmas morning.

“Nothing,” Eggsy said innocently, and knew enough from the few weeks Percival has been at Kingsman, that acceptable meant something entirely different.

“Tell me about how you and Merlin came to be,” Percival decided to veer the conversation somewhere else. They finished out lunch with Eggsy going on about how perfect his husband was.

*

“Acceptable?” Harry asked and sighed heavily as he sat in front of Merlin’s desk.

Harry was sure that would friendzone him, acceptable is something you feel for a grandmother that makes doilies for your end tables. Acceptable is not something you feel for a person whose arse and groin you look at daily.

Eggsy was seated on Merlin’s lap, and gently massaging his smooth scalp. “Yes, acceptable, which for Percy is good, bruv.”

“One, since when have you been calling him Percy? And two, Eggsy I have told you numerous times, do not call me bruv,” Harry glared. “It is a very distasteful name, why on earth anyone finds it acceptable is beyond me,” and there was that word again. Acceptable.

He began to thrum his fingers along the arm of the chair, tapping the toe of his oxford against the wood floor.

“I have been wearing my best suits, making sure my shoes were polished and clean. I even used the new product, that I had been putting off purchasing, in my hair.” Harry looked up when Merlin snorted loudly.

“Harry Hart,” Merlin snickered. “Ye not knowing how to woo someone, now this is interesting.”

“Aw, babe, leave him alone, not everyone can be like you,” Eggsy smiled brightly, and was rewarded with a sweet kiss from his husband.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Harry sat up straight. “Some romantic, you asked him how your first stitching came out, and he just stared at you. Didn’t even answer until you asked again and he blurted out he liked your face. Yes, that is very smooth of Merlin. I’ll be sure to take lessons from him.”

“Sarcasm does not become you,” Merlin tuts.

“Neither does that bald head of yours, but I’ve managed to stare at it for years,” Harry quipts.

Eggsy gasps, “Harry.” Merlin pat Eggsy’s hand soothingly.

“Oh, he’s Scottish, he’ll get over it,” he dismisses, standing gracefully to make his exit.

“He was always one for dramatics,” Merlin adds, Eggsy giving his temple a firm kiss.

“I quite like your bald head.”

Merlin laughs softly, taking one of Eggsy’s hands and placing a tender kiss to the palm. “I know you do.”

“We need to figure out how to get Percival to notice him,” Eggsy says.

“I thought ye said he did?”

“He does, but we need Harry to see that Percival sees him,” Eggsy explains.

“That statement made my brain hurt,” Merlin complains.

He is distracted by Eggsy’s warm, soft lips on his. “I got this, babe,” Eggsy promises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking this would be longer than anticipated. Turns out 3 chapters finishes this story off. I'm usually overwriting, but this seems to have worked. Just short and sweet.

It was the final stretch, and according to Harry, there was no reason Percival couldn’t be out and taking his own clients. He had already spoken to some who were faithful to him at Huntsman, and he knew his old boss there would be pissed off that they were planning to follow him. Finding a good tailor was like finding a good barber, or manicurist for some. You held onto them, and never let them go.

Percival made the final measurements for a young man’s graduation suit. The boy was tall, and lean, with a scraggly body, and curly brown hair. Percival had all faith that the bespoke suit the boys father was purchasing, would enhance his langy posture.

“There,” Percival said, stepping back. He had everything he’d need to start piecing the suit together.

“Thanks, Percival,” he smiled wide, dimpling his cheeks as he did. “I’ll see you in a week then?”

“Certainly, Christopher, I’ll make sure to send a confirmation email for the time we had discussed.”

He saw the boy out, the measuring tape still hung around his neck. It was one of the slower days at the shop, but there had been plenty of business just a few days prior. All of the boys, and some girls getting fitted for their upcoming graduation ceremony.

“He is nice,” Percival commented, as he headed back into the fitting room where Harry was still seated in the corner. He would not comment on how attractive he looked casually looking at his phone, one leg crossed over the other, a small frown causing a cute V to form between his brows.

Percival began to roll his sleeves down, and fastening the cuff links back into place. It got warm while you were scaling someone's body, taking measurements of each and every curve, and dip. He was still too hot to put on his suit jacket, and left it draped over his arm.

“Do we have any other appointments scheduled for the day?” Percival asked.

Harry looked up, a small smile on his lips. He was trying his damndest not to ogle Percival while his long, beautiful fingers pressed ever so gently on the young man’s frame. What he wouldn’t do to have those hands on him. The man was a pure joy to watch, not to mention he had exposed some pretty impressive forearms, they were all lean and muscular at the same time.

“No, that was all as far as appointments were concerned,” Harry confirmed.

He checked his watch, and noted it was nearing the lunch hour. “Would you like to join me and Roxy for lunch? She has a hankering for the fish and chip shop a street over,” Percival offered, and hoped his voice didn’t give away how much he would be pleased if Harry joined.

There was something in the way Percival was looking at him, it held a little more than the desire for a friend to join him for a meal. Certainly, Harry must be mistaken as why would anyone want to invite someone out with their niece if for more than friendship based company. He was totally friend-zoned, and Harry didn’t know how comfortable he’d be just as that.

Harry gave him his best polite smile, the one he had reserved for his favorite clients. “I am sorry, but I have other lunch plans, perhap another day?” He noticed the pretty face fall just a fraction.

“Yes, we can take a rain check,” Percival straightened himself out, returning the same generic expression to Harry. “I’ll see you later, then?”

“Of course,” he assured him, and watched him leave. Harry deflated in the chair, a sullen expression plastered to his face when Eggsy strolled in.

“Did someone run over Mr. Pickle the second?” He asked, Harry looking awfully like someone stole his puppy.

Harry dragged a heavy hand over his face, “No.”

Eggsy watched him gather his composure, and leave the room without another word. He was sure Harry didn’t know he had heard the whole thing. This was going to be harder than he thought, he had to go find Rox and let her know their plan had backfired. Back to the drawing board.

*

“Very nice,” Harry approved, Percival was holding up the finished product.

The shoulders of the jacket cut with precision, every single corner sharp and perfect. Harry thought they looked better put together than any suit he has made.

Percival’s face began to heat from the praise, “I think he will like it.”

He came forward and touched the lapels of the smooth, hunter green fabric. Harry would not have chosen such a color, but it was the client’s choice, and he had to admit it complimented Christopher’s complexion.

“He comes in for the final fitting tomorrow,” Percival mentioned. “Would you like to be there?” This was his final day with Harry, but he was a little reluctant to separate so fast. There was an odd expression that crossed Harry’s face, Percival thought it almost shyness, but could easily be construed as discomfort.

“You know, to see me through. We basically did this together,” he shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as he could be.

Harry could have sworn the request to have him present held more than just support. He shook his head of the thought, clearly it was only co-worker related. Harry felt silly for thinking anything else on the matter.

“Of course, Percival,” Harry nodded. “I wouldn’t miss it,” he assured him.

Percival smiled, he tried his best to make it seem genuine. He really liked Harry’s company, and was feeling foolish to have believed it could be more than colleagues enjoying one another’s presence.

*

The week passed by far too quickly, and Harry was sorry to see Percival on his own. Not that he needed Harry overseeing him, but that meant a dramatic decrease in the amount of time he spent with him.

Christopher, as Harry had suspected, loved his suit, and it did look lovely on him. Harry wished he could make Percival smile like that, with the way he smiled when he saw his client in the suit he so delicately created.

It wasn’t that they didn’t see each other, they did, but Harry had to now find excuses to find Percival and speak to him. He wasn’t ever going to admit he wanted to look at him; he was far too attractive for his own good. Harry also noticed how Percival’s smile lit up his world, like the sun, everytime he did come in contact with him.

He needed to find Merlin, he’d know how to help Harry.

“Merlin, I -” Harry stopped short just before Merlin’s door, as Roxy and Eggsy spoke.

He heard them mention Percival’s name and his in the same sentence. Harry retreated a little farther back, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping.

“He what?” Eggsy asked, Harry’s ear all but on the wall.

Roxy hummed an agreement to whatever they were discussing. “He fancies him, but you know my uncle, he’s too much a gentleman to actually say anything.”

Eggsy snorted, “Harry too. I think it’s the age or something, they are all stuffy and proper with one another. No one so much as compliments the other, no wonder he don’t see it.”

Harry repressed every impulse to go in there and cap Eggsy over the head with his hand. He was not stuffy, and he was most assuredly not that old. It wasn’t like dealing with Chester King, he has shown his fondness for Percival. He was wearing his most expensive fucking oxfords, for Christ sake.

The conversation changed from Percival fancying him, to their plans for the weekend. Harry could care if they planned on a double date. Since Merlin wasn’t in his office, Harry decided to head back to his newly renovated one. He turned without looking, and collided with another body.

“Jesus,” Harry complained from the sudden burn down the front of him. “Bloody hell, this is new,” Harry fruitlessly wiped the caramel colored liquid off of him.

“Fuck,” Percival cursed. “Oh God,” he said horrified, as he took note of the person he had spilled his latte on...again. “Harry, I’m so sorry,” he tried, he really tried to keep the humor out of his voice.

The irritated expression on Harry’s face quickly resolved when he saw Percival, and he was desperately holding in the chuckle that wanted to shake through him.

“We really need to stop bumping into each other like this,” Percival giggled, and helplessly tried to get the stain out.

Harry waved a hand in the air, “Oh bugger, it won’t work. I’ll have to ask Roxy for aide, I cannot for the life of me get any sort of coffee stain out.” He finally took a good look at Percival, who had his own chest covered with the forbidden liquid. Harry snorted out from attempting to withhold his amusement.

Both fell into a fit of giggles, and didn’t even notice Merlin passing them, muttering on about fools who were oblivious to one another.

*

“I thought it would have been resolved when Harry overheard us talking,” Eggsy flopped down in his husband’s lap, Roxy taking a seat in front of Merlin’s desk.

Roxy tossed her head back, completely done with how bad they were pining, “I heard them collide in the hall, I mean, they were giggling like schoolgirls.”

Merlin chose to continue typing around Eggsy’s body, “Maybe ye could just leave them to their own?” He suggested mildly, and jumped when his husband poked his side.

“And watch them drool over one another? I should not have to witness my uncle gazing at Harry’s cock, and that sentence should not have had happened,” Roxy shuddered from the thought.

“Ye are both overreacting, they are not that bad,” Merlin defended the two, and giggled when Eggsy poked his side again. He was awfully ticklish.

“They are that bad, and you only defend them because you were just as helpless as they are,” Eggsy reminded him, adding a soft kiss to Merlin’s lips.

“Mm,” Merlin was not going to argue, he had been as clueless as they come.

Eggsy leaned back in Merlin’s arms, and hummed thoughtfully. “I have an idea,” he said sitting up straight.

*

Harry headed up to Equal Grounds, his phone going off in his pocket as the bell chimed with his arrival. He sighed heavily as it read that Eggsy had to cancel their coffee date, Harry decided to put an order in to-go. He could at least enjoy a cuppa and a sandwich.

As he gathered his items, he spotted Percival seated in front of the window, an irritated frown on his face.

“Is this seat taken?” Harry asked, gesturing to the empty chair.

“Not anymore,” Percival responded, and nudged the chair with the toe of his shoe. “Be my guest,” he urged Harry.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Harry settled down, and unwrapped his grilled goat cheese, and arugula sandwich. “Could I interest you in half?”

“That would be lovely,” Percival smiled, accepting the other half. He sliced the cheese and berry danish in two, and slid it over to Harry.

A comfortable silence fell between them, the buzz of chatter from the shop was soothing.

“Who was supposed to meet you here?” Harry wondered.

“My niece,” Percival explained. “She cancelled as soon as I had arrived, I was already looking forward to my latte and pastry, so I decided to stay.” He continued to consume his food, just a bit irritated that Roxy had cancelled their plans.

“How convenient,” Harry muttered. “Eggsy cancelled on me as well, he had told me to meet him here,” he was starting to feel this wasn’t some strange coincidence.

Percival narrowed his eyes, “Convenient, indeed.”

The silence stretched on, and it was becoming just a little uncomfortable. There was an attraction between the two of them, something Harry wasn’t going to ignore. He caught Percival, more than once, gazing at him, and he could see the same desire burning in the brown eyes looking back at him.

“I would like to take you out to a proper restaurant,” Harry stated, breaking the silence between them. “If that would be acceptable,” he said softly, not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

“I think that would be most acceptable,” Percival agreed, and their ankles touched. “Say,” Percival leaned forward. “I have an idea,” he loved the slow grin that graced Harry’s perfect lips.

*

It was painful, horribly painful for Eggsy to keep witnessing. They’d be so close, just close enough to brush their hands with one another’s, and even the tiniest of gestures. Harry and Percival were still pining, and Eggsy was about to lose his ever loving shit.

Percival has been a firm tailor at Kingsman now for four months, four, Eggsy wasn’t sure how either of them could stand to be in the room together. The air was so thick with their unspoken feelings, and Eggsy would choke on it. He knew that Roxy was just as exasperated from witnessing it.

Merlin was, as always, oblivious of anything that didn’t concern their online shop, computers, or Eggsy.

Harry could hear Eggsy and Roxy muttering on about pining fools on their way out of the shop. Percival was shutting the last of the lights, and Harry waved his friends off as they headed their separate ways home.

Once the coast was clear, Harry pulled Percival into a slow, long, deep kiss.

They were officially dating the last two months, and Harry was eager to get Percival to his flat for some, Netflix and Chill as the kids called it these days.

“How much longer do you think they will keep silent? I am shocked neither has said anything yet,” Percival murmured against Harry’s lips. “Merlin does know, correct?” He inquired as their fingers locked.

“He does, but he won’t say anything. Merlin isn’t interested enough in our dating to make a peep, besides he told me since the pining has gotten worse, his sex life has reached new levels.” Harry smirked.

Percival laughed while getting into the cab. “I guess we can keep it going a bit longer then, yeah? Take one for the team and all that,” his hand veered up Harry’s thigh, and stroked over the growing bulge beneath his trousers.

“Oh, yes, as long as possible,” Harry breathed, and buried his face into Percival’s neck, nuzzling just behind his ear.

Much to Harry’s delight, and prediction, there was plenty of chilling that happened in the bedroom that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! And, as always, thank you for the lovely feedback.  
> This was my first Harcival get together, and I hope you all enjoyed <3.


End file.
